


Weird Science

by oldmenfucker98 (mentalismmaria)



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mad Science, tags added as i go along, use of in-game plot holes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalismmaria/pseuds/oldmenfucker98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks he's struck experimental bio-weapon gold, Nakayama thinks he's won the love of his life, and both men are absolutely terrible influences for each other. a half-hearted attempt at a multi-chaptered fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Handsome Jack could have called a PA over to fill his coffee order that morning, but he wanted to stretch his legs this time. That, and it was always a laugh watching subordinates visibly blanch around him in the breakroom. He liked to startle them effortlessly, laughing when they spilled hot coffee over themselves or dropped something. Ones that tripped and fell were usually kicked a few times for good measure. They were a bunch of cockroaches, and he was the heel of a boot lingering over them. That was how things worked around here, under his reign. He popped a half-hearted finger-gun at an intern in his way and they fell on the spot, their morning coffee spilling carelessly on the floor. Jack made sure to step on them as he walked by.

When Jack returned, caffeine in hand, to his overly cavernous and ostentatious office, he found someone at his desk who absolutely was _not_ supposed to be there. Jack didn’t have to shout very loud for it to echo across the room, and the figure hunched over it practically jumped out of their skin. A scruffy, balding man spun around to meet his angry glare, sharing the same fear of god on his face that every Hyperion employee had as soon as they gazed upon the synthetic face of their CEO.

“Jack,” the man’s voice cracked as he breathed out the single syllable, “I-I can assure you, your secretary invited me here, I swear!”

Jack groaned, nearly crushing the paper cup in his fist with irritation. He chose to sit down at his desk rather than throw coffee in this now-shivering man’s face. “Goddammit, it’s the temp girl, isn’t it. The usual broad knows you’re on the blacklist, _Nakajama._ ”

“Um, its uh, Nakayama, sir… surely you know that by now.” Nakayama tried on a nervous, fearful smile, hands fidgeting to straighten his labcoat. “I sign all my letters to you personally! In very readable script! And I’ve sent _so many_ letters…”

“You mean the letters I order my secretary to throw in the garbage before they can reach my desk?” Jack took a sip of his coffee without missing a beat. Watching the small, frail-looking man visibly shake and stifle a whimper was satisfying. He looked like he was about to cry.

“Yeah, those are… the same ones… but I’m not here for that now!” Nakayama adjusted his glasses, regaining his composure with a ragged breath. “Jack, I have an incredibly important secret to show you. Absolutely top secret! Nobody else but me knows about this project due to its controversial and deadly nature!”

Jack nearly sputtered from laughing mid drink at that. “Okay, controversial, dangerous, those are two words I like hearin’ from R&D. Go on.”

Nakayama shakily produced a worn manila envelope from the inside of his coat. Jack thumbed through the contents casually, leaving the scientist to fidget nervously in place. It was mostly science jargon and a few blurry pictures, but a couple of diagrams looked familiar. The strange, alien features photographed and labeled in the documents slowly piecing together in Jacks head until a single, violet eye nearly made the masked man choke on his drink.

“This is the Destroyer.”

“Even better! It’s a _clone_ of the Destroyer.” Nakayama puffed out his chest proudly at the incredulous look Jack gave him. It wasn’t until Jack read on through the documents that the scientist’s posture sagged back into a pleading, submissive slouch. “It’s uh, it’s still a prototype. It’s not really to scale.”

Jack frowned at a photo, showing Nakayama standing proudly next to a tank that held his fearsome creation. It was about the size of a medium-sized dog in comparison, and Nakayama was already a rather small man.

“Sorry, I can’t work with a monster the size of a housepet. Can’t really say you didn’t try, though. How did you get the DNA for this thing?”

“Well, I have my… sources.…” Nakayama looked around suspiciously, as if just mentioning that would get him into trouble. “I actually started work on it around the time I came to Helios. This was going to be the one magnum opus for me to show you so you’d um, well, be impressed. But I wasn’t really good at the whole cloning thing yet so the calculations were ah, less than perfect.”

Jack gave him a look that made him feel weak in the knees. Whether it was from fear or arousal was uncertain. The masked man’s brow lowered in a dark glower. “… How did you know I’d want to see this?”

“Like I said. I have my sources.” Nakayama got that faint glimmer of confidence in his expression again, and Jack wanted to instinctively smack it right off. “It’s hardly a secret that you were using the original Destroyer eye as a weapon, Jack. There were pieces of it all over parts of Helios for days! I picked up a couple of them myself. I figured you’d appreciate a replacement, you know?”

The packet of documents was tossed onto the desk dismissively. “Well, sorry to burst your bubble dude, but I’ve got bigger fish to fry. Even more dangerous alien weaponry to claim as my own. The Eye is peanuts compared to what I’m drilling for on Pandora. Besides, all you did was make a really gross laser pointer. Look at the size of that thing! That little guy can’t cook toast with that eye!”

Nakayama flinched at the rejection, but willed himself to continue. “Oh _Jack_ , c’mon, I’m a _geneticist_. You think I’d _just_ clone the Destroyer? What I’m trying to say is this Destroyer is just the beginning. The second one is going to be even bigger and badder than the original could have hoped for!” He put his hands on his hips and laughed in a dramatic, diabolical fashion.

Jack would have laughed this pastiche of a Saturday morning cartoon mad scientist out the door. If he hadn’t already given him some sense of proof of his boasts, at least. “Bigger, Badder... you R&D people have been taking my favorite buzzwords to heart, I gotta say.” He flipped through the remaining contents of the envelope, uninterested in the chicken scratch notes and scientific nonsense. At the very end was a final photo.

Jack looked up at Nakayama, disgusted, and showed him a carefully angled, mostly-naked selfie of the scientist. Nakayama went back to being pale with fear and shaking with nervousness immediately, laughing weakly.

“Oh! …How did that get there?? What a mystery! That was absolutely never intended to be a part of the presentation… but if you want to keep it, be my guest,”

Jack flung the picture at the scientist so hard it hit him square in his sweaty forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

The Destroyer clone in person was, for a lack of a better term, puny. Especially compared to a tall man like Jack, watching it skitter around the edge of its glass-encased enclosure. It was trying to nip at his ankles to no avail, smacking into the glass with a muffled, wet sound. Jack wanted to kick it, but he didn’t want it burning a hole in his designer pants, either. Nakayama still looked proud of his creation, or at least, proud of what it signified. There was more where this came from, he promised. The plans he laid out were all in his office, and Jack absolutely had to come down to his office in R&D and see them.

Instead, Jack found himself walking into a room better suited for a sleazy porno. The lights were off, and instead candles were lit all across the row of desks and computer consoles, getting wax everywhere. Curtains were hastily put up in an attempt to mask the cold, sterile gray walls. Two cushioned seats were positioned before a window that looked out towards the stalker enclosure, and on the table nearby there was a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Of _course_.

“This isn’t very subtle,” Jack noted, flatly. Nakayama tried to smooth out his comb-over as though that would make him any less repulsive.

“I’m just trying to set a mood.”

Jack audibly groaned, almost disheveling his mask as he ran a hand down his face. “Okay. You see, this?” he gestured to the attempt at a romantic atmosphere. “ _This_ isn’t what I’m here for. You told me you could make a Destroyer 2.0 and I had the momentary lapse of reasoning to believe it. Unless you plan on trying to pull the moves while showing me proof of concept you better cut the creepy ‘crush’ crap before I throw you out the airlock.”

“It just so happens that I do, in fact, have proof! I wouldn’t just set all this up if I didn’t!” Nakayama rushed to a console, bringing up what seemed to be a power-point presentation on a screen. More diagrams and incomprehensible notes. A file photo of the Eye seemed to have been crudely scribbled on.

“With my Destroyer Mk.II design, the eye is going to be more powerful and safer for integration as a laser. If I had some proper engineers on my side, I could grow a new lens to best suit a new Eye of Helios!”

Jack rubbed at the mask hinge in his chin, trying not to seem too intrigued. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Okay, but will it be ex-girlfriend-proof?”

“… What?”

“Will someone be able to overload it with power until it explodes into a black hole of eye-juice and failure?”

“I can… make sure that doesn’t happen, yeah.”

Jack took a moment to think, and an even longer moment to watch Nakayama get increasingly anxious from his silence.

“I’m going to be real with you, Nakamura; I already have my chips in with this dig site I’ve got going on down on the planet surface. This is a pretty ambitious project here and I don’t know if that’s going to be worth diverting some funding, ya know? If you haven’t noticed, R&D has been a little more focused on less… biological matters.”

 “I know, but, if you’d give me a chance, I promise I’ll make something that’ll blow the Warrior out of the water!” Nakayama beamed at him, only for terror to wash across his face as soon as Jack did a brief double-take.  

He couldn’t duck out of the way before Jack struck, a hand closing around his throat immediately.“Just what do _you_ know about the Warrior?”

Jack was already coiling his watch chain around his free hand. Nakayama whimpered, his pulse throbbing under Jack’s thumb. “I-I have my sources, alright? C’mon, Jack… You know your secrets are safe with _me_ ,” The professor pleaded. Jack replied with a squeeze of his windpipe. It didn’t stop him from begging, however… it was so _irritating_ when they did that.

“Please Jack, I would never sell you out or anything! I just had to _know!_ ”

“Know _what?_ ”

“E- _everything!_ Everything about you! I wanted to make absolutely sure I could give you a perfect gift to sh- _hgkk!!_ ” Nakayama’s words trailed off into a choked cry. The way his eyes bulged out a little was moderately humorous to the CEO, but he was starting to get drool all over his hand. Gross. He unhanded him carelessly, letting him crumple, gasping and coughing, to the floor.

“S-show my devotion,” Nakayama managed to croak out, eyes bloodshot and face red as he looked up at Jack, the object of his affection. If Jack could truly see the love in his eyes, he was probably ignoring it in favor of wiping his hand on his leg.

“You’re disgusting,” Jack had half a mind to spit on him, but he figured this guy was gross enough. “What else did you find out about me, hmm? Just so I have even more of a reason to stuff you in a moonshot crate to the ass end of Pandora.”

“… I know you have people on Pandora trying to stop you,” Nakayama’s voice had given out entirely to a rasp as he failed to struggle to his feet. “And I know that they won’t know about this plan until it’s too late. Think about it.”

Jack paused, looking down his nose at the scrawny heap of old man on the floor. He was pathetic, sniveling and _suspicious_ , but… he wasn’t wrong. The masked man looked back at the slides of project notes still on display, involving pictures of the original eye he didn’t even know existed. Did _this guy_ take them? What _else_ did he know? Jack’s train of thought was cut short be feeling a hand on the back of his thigh. Nakayama clutched his leg, having crawled to him from where Jack left him on the floor.

“I’m sorry I _snooped_ , Jack… it won’t happen again, I promise!” Nakayama’s doleful, red-streaked eyes looked up at the man who almost killed him adoringly. Jack had to hand it to him, he was stubborn. The bony hand on Jack’s thigh became less of a white-knuckled squeeze and more of a sensual caress. “I wouldn’t have to snoop if we were… working together, anyway. Which is what I was aiming for, actually, so really I was just planning ahead!”

Jack couldn’t roll his eyes hard enough. “ _Working together?_ Did you really think _I’d_ work with _you?_ Or is that some lame innuendo for something else?”

“Well, ah, would you prefer if I used ‘partners in crime’ as innuendo? I could go either way here.”

Jack kicked him in the ribs; not too hard, but just enough to shake him off. Nakayama landed on his tailbone with a pained squeak.

“You know,” Jack turned to face the man who continued to stay on the floor, “I could pretty easily just kill you for looking through my shit, give all this research you have to the rest of the nerds here, and make exactly what you were trying to pitch to me without the added problem of you being involved. How does that sound?”

Nakayama seemed more focused on the fact that Jack’s crotch took up most of his field of vision. Jack had to audibly clear his throat to make sure he knew he was talking.

“Well, Jack,” Nakayama began carefully, eyes meeting Jack’s as he got onto his knees. “If any of the other scientists were capable enough, why haven’t _they_ made a Destroyer clone, yet?”

“Well duh, none of them knew about the Eye. I had all the ones that did killed, like ah, a pharaoh, killing everyone who built his tomb so it would always be a secret. Or something. What are you doing?”

Nakayama had his hands on him again, and they were slowly but surely creeping towards Jack’s crotch. Nakayama flinched, and looked like he had just been caught dipping his hand into the proverbial cookie jar.

“Uh, trying to seduce you into letting me live…?”

“… You’re not doing a very good job.”

“I’m a little rusty at this, cut me some slack.” Nakayama put his hands on Jack’s hips, but didn’t move them, for now. “What I’m trying to say is that if you kill me, you’ll have nobody who can decipher my notes in order to make the whole thing work.”

“Prrretty sure I can hire like, a linguist to read your shitty doctor’s cursive, buddy. I don’t think you’re nearly as prepared as you think you are. Get your grubby hands away from my dick.”

“I mean it’s in _code._ And it’s not all there, anyways. Most of the good parts are right _here._ ” Nakayama tapped the side of his bald head.

“Alright,” Jack huffed, “You just prolonged your death long enough for a torture session in order to extract the remaining information out of your bloodcurdling screams. I know we have brainscan technology here and all, but honestly torture is more fun.”

Nakayama’s hands were starting to slowly move towards Jack’s belt. “Not that I’m condemning torture or anything, but wouldn’t it just be easier if I was allowed to work on my own project? I mean, torturing me and deciphering codes and all, that takes time and resources. I can be _useful,_ you know, you won’t regret having me around.”

“… If this is leading up to ‘I can suck a mean dick’, this answer is still no.”

The hands withdrew entirely and went to Nakayama’s lap, dejected. “I’m not denying that I can do that _too_ , but you’ve got to put some faith in my abilities here. I cloned the Destroyer on my own time with a shoestring budget!”

Jack merely shrugged, letting his arms fall limp at his sides for emphasis. “All things considered, after the initial shock of you even knowing about the Eye of Helios enough to make plans for rebuilding it? I’m not super impressed by the whole cloning deal. Honestly I could have thought about it earlier and had a better guy do it. A guy who wouldn’t make me a pile of tentacles the size of a poodle.”

Watching the last glimmer of hope fade from Nakayama’s eyes was amusing, almost as satisfying as if he had gone through with strangling him in the first place. Jack smirked down at him, triumphant. As if there was anything to really win. “You got anything else there, champ?”

Nakayama looked around him, as if anything could really aid him here. “Well. Uh. If you just let me live, um, I could suck your dick,”

This guy _really_ wasn’t giving up. Jack snorted with barely-contained laughter. His grin strained the sides of his mask. He had to hand it to the scientist, he was entertaining.

“Alright, fine! give it your best shot.”

Nakayama was on his crotch in a second, shaking hands fiddling with the zipper until Jack had to undo his pants for him. This was going to be an exercise in futility. Did this ugly old asshole really expect Jack to even pop a semi around him? The cold hands weren’t doing him any favors, either. Though his breath and his lips were warm, and that almost benefitted from the clammy touch Nakayama gave him beforehand. His soft cock was being dutifully sucked by the last guy he’d ever want on it in the first place, but what the hell. Why not let him have his day before inevitably throwing him into the stalker enclosure.

The stimulation was working a little, at least. The brush of the man’s beard was weird, but not weird enough for him to swat the kneeling man away. Nakayama’s hands wandered, caressing Jack’s slender thighs, daring to cup his rear before Jack gave him a warning grunt. The safer bet was dipping his fingers deeper into Jack’s pants to pull out his balls, the cool touch making the masked man shudder.

“Hey, you think you could actually warm your goddamn frozen hands up before giving a lifesaving blowjob?”

Nakayama shot him a dirty look with his mouth full of cock. One of his hands dipped between his own legs, under the waistband of his pants. Well, that was one way to warm them up.

Jack could call himself about half-hard, better than he figured he’d be, when Nakayama withdrew the hand between his legs. Warmer fingers fondled Jack’s scrota in a much less jarring manner. Jack was almost starting to relax. Jack gave a pleasured little shiver, cock pulsing in the old man’s mouth as Nakayama’s hand wandered, fingers gently jostling his balls, seeking the space behind him. Jack was about to object when the exploration stopped short of his asshole, right against his taint. There was a single knuckle putting pressure against it, and that was all it took for Jack to achieve what he thought was the impossible: getting a goddamn boner while getting fellatio from some old dude. How the mighty have truly fallen.

He wasn’t terrible at it, Jack could admit. He didn’t want to think of the sort of ‘experience’ Nakayama probably had. How many dicks this guy had sucked. He probably had to go down on at least a few superiors in Hyperion in order to get his R&D position, but then again, who didn’t? Blowjobs were a respected skill on Helios behind closed doors. Jack did a few himself, even. Nakayama’s teeth grazed along Jack’s cock as he crammed the last few centimeters of him into his mouth. Jack helped him with a heavy hand on the back of his head, pushing him down into his crotch. Nakayama sputtered a bit, but mostly let himself stay limp, jaw kept as wide open as he could muster. Jack’s manicured nails scratched against thinning hair and bare scalp as he began to slowly move his hips, fucking the man’s mouth.

The pressure on Jack’s perineum made him throb gently in the tight confines of Nakayama’s throat, and he seemed to notice, rubbing the area a bit, massaging the root of Jack’s cock. Jack’s mouth was open, just slightly, though he didn’t want to look too into this. A particularly sharp jab against his taint aimed towards his prostate made his aloof look falter. The movement of the tongue against his shaft made his eyes flutter shut. The scratch of his beard… wait. Shit. He almost forgot Nakayama was giving him a blowjob. Gross. He was getting over it, though.

“Wait,” Jack mumbled, taking his hand off Nakayama’s head. Nakayama came up for air with a wet-sounding gasp, looking up at him slightly worried. Jack pointed his thumb at the two chairs and the scientist skittered over there immediately. Jack appreciated sitting down when getting head not only because it made him feel in charge, but also because he didn’t want his knees giving out when he came. That would have been… embarrassing. The window into stalker enclosure was nice, at least. Scenic. It was their feeding time, and there was gore everywhere as the creatures were stirred up into a frenzy. Nakayama was back to lapping at Jack’s dick immediately, tugging his pants down for a better access to the spot he was rubbing against. Jack was content with that, relaxing in his seat, legs wide open for him.

“Be honest, Nagasaki,” Jack rested his chin in his hand, arm propped up the armrest. “This whole Destroyer clone thing is just a convoluted plan to get into my pants, isn’t it? You know you could’ve just asked nicely and I would have probably let you suck me off.”

Nakayama had to take Jack’s dick out of his mouth in order to answer. “Oh no… it’s not just that, Jack. You know I only want the best for you.” he placed a gentle line of kisses along the shaft, going down until he could nuzzle into Jack’s pubic hair. “I want to help you defeat anyone in your way. I want you to _win._ ”

He looked Jack dead in the eye, slowly taking him into his mouth again for a moment. The two of them retained eye contact, and the two of them were both trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

Jack broke the silence with a careful smirk. “And what do you want out of this? Wait don’t say it… I already know.”

“I just want to know I helped the greatest CEO Hyperion has ever had – no, ever _will_ have, rain death on every single bandit camp on that shitheap of a planet down there.” Nakayama stroked Jack’s cock with his free hand, his other pressing two fingers up against his prostate. The external stimulation wasn’t _quite_ a prostate massage, more of a muted sensation of one, but Jack wasn’t about to let this weird old man put his fingers in his butt anyways. Though if he kept saying things like _that_ ….

Jack moaned softly, hips lifting into the pleasure. “You know how to flatter a guy, don’t you, Nakitama?”

He flinched with a startled moan as a hand wrapped around his balls and squeezed. Hard. His dick pulsed enthusiastically in response, though Jack felt particularly vulnerable as Nakayama kept his nuts in a vicegrip.

“ _Please_ Jack, my name is pronounced Nakayama. If we’re going to work together I would appreciate it if you would remember that.”

“Okay, okay!” Jack yelped, his voice coming out an octave higher than usual. Nakayama let him go at that, and resumed jerking him off without missing a beat.

“Thank you Jack, I appreciate it.”

Jack would have protested but between that tense moment and the fervent handjob he was receiving he was _very_ hard, and very close. His hands gripped the armrests of his chair tightly. In the background, one of the stalkers had fallen prey to its peers, and was starting to give up trying to fight as it was torn apart by the others. He could kind of relate. Nakayama resumed kissing his dick sweetly.

“I just really think we’d work well together, Jack. If you’d give me a chance we’d make something so beautiful together!”

“Is this going to start turning into a _‘we can rule together’_ thing? Because that is _not_ going to happen.”

Nakayama chuckled, looking up at him adoringly. If he looked like literally anything other than some 50-something balding dude he’d almost be cute. But not really. “Of course not, Jack! If anyone’s going to be doing the ruling here, it’s obviously going to be you. You’re in charge here.”

He licked a drop of pre from the tip of Jack’s dick. The masked man barely muffled a moan. He was gritting his teeth in a small, pleasured smile. “Damn right. At least you know your place.”

“Why wouldn’t I know my place?” Nakayama was smirking as he took to massaging Jack’s taint again, and it was about to send him over the edge. Muscles contracted under Nakayama’s fingers, and Jack’s balls tightened as he reached the peak of orgasm with a moan. Cum splattered all over the professor’s face, and he seemed absolutely delighted.

Jack was still panting, eyes unfocused and watching the stalkers in their biome as Nakayama took to cleaning the two of them up. He even went so far as to tuck Jack back into his pants for him. He didn’t seem to mind, still awash in the afterglow of his orgasm. For a moment he almost forgot he was in R&D to begin with. What do you mean he wasn’t nodding off watching a nature documentary…?

“So!” Nakayama’s face in Jack’s made the CEO jolt in surprise. “When do we start?”

Jack could only let out a soft “Wuh?” as he tried to get a mental handle on moving his arms and legs again. He checked his watch, and a yellow warning window popped up to remind him of a meeting he had five minutes from now.

“The Destroyer project. When do we start it?”

“Oh,” Jack sleepily rubbed a sheen of sweat and grease off of the exposed part of his forehead. “Wait… I didn’t say _‘yes’_ , that wasn’t a celebratory blowjob you were giving me.”

“Well, you seemed pretty pleased when I was talking about how good of an idea it was…” Nakayama leaned in close to fix Jack’s hair. He was half-heartedly swatted away.

“That was because you were blowing me.”

“Yeah but, you gotta admit, it is a pretty sweet deal. A new Eye of Helios _and_ a Warrior? You’d be unstoppable! … _Oh!_ I bet if you got that Warrior guy to me I could clone him! Wouldn’t that be cool?” Nakayama bounced on his heels a little with enthusiasm. “An even tougher, deadlier version, completely loyal to you! Those bandits wouldn’t know what hit ‘em.”

Jack allowed himself a small chuckle, giving the man a good look. He didn’t _seem_ to have ulterior motives. He didn’t even seem to have a motive other than getting Jack to return his affection. He seemed to be a dangerous mix of determined, obsessed, and reckless to a degree that could be dangerous, if not handled correctly. Jack’s watch beeped at him in annoyance; that meeting was coming up.

Taking a deep breath, Jack hoped he wouldn’t come to regret these next words. “Come back to me with an actual plan for this, I mean a _real_ plan, as in an outline so I know what the hell I’m paying for, and I can probably set you up for this… let’s say next week.”

Nakayama let out a shrill squeal of delight. “ _Yes!!_ Yes, absolutely! You can count on me, Jack! I won’t let you down!!” He made a move as if to embrace him, but Jack quickly stepped out of range.

“Okay, okay, keep your pants on. Just don’t disappoint me.”

“I would _never_ disappoint you, Jack.” Nakayama stepped forward to touch him anyways, but this time he took him by his hands. Jack tried to cover up his flinching away from him as trying to adjust the lapels on his jacket.

“Good. That’s… that’s good. Good attitude to have there. I just want results, alright? Results that aren’t two feet tall.”

“Absolutely, Jack.”

Jack was not very subtly backing away from him towards the door, but Nakayama just… kept following him. He had to quickly mumble “Ihavetogonowbye,” dart through the door and shut it before the scientist could follow. He held it shut by the doorknob for a few seconds for good measure. His exit out of R&D was rushed, and involved a lot of paranoid looking behind his shoulder, but he never felt so happy to be almost late for a meeting.

Sitting down amongst stuffy Hyperion suits and sleek, tryhard yes-men, Jack felt at home. Far away from Nakayama’s grating voice and cold hands and worryingly solid grasp on Jack’s secret plans and goals. It was going to be a perfectly normal day from here on out. He was going to wash his dick in three kinds of disinfectant, rub it all over some hot girls face, and he was going to be _fine_.

His phone buzzed angrily in his pocket. Jack didn’t think much of it, glancing at it to see an email notification and nearly putting it back before he did a double take that nearly made him drop it.

… How the _fuck_ did Nakayama get his personal email?

**Author's Note:**

> clearly the presequel left that gaping plothole with the tiny destroyer open because they didn't want Nakayama to Win


End file.
